


Get Me Off This Ride

by ozuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Elevator Sex, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Soulmates, Trapped In Elevator, Wet & Messy, meet-sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: An omega and an alpha walk into an elevator. Wait, stop me if you've heard this one before...





	Get Me Off This Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



> The idea for this fic came from a discussion of tropes that go great with A/B/O. This is also my first time writing A/B/O. It was definitely an interesting exercise in writing a kink I wasn't familiar with! As always, thank you to the Stony Discord for giving me a bunch of great ideas for this, and for cheering me along.
> 
> And thank you to [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798) and [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) for the betas! You helped me improve this fic so much.
> 
> As for where this falls in AU-ness: I figure Tony did get captured in Afghanistan but didn't get shrapnel in his heart. So Stark Industries no longer makes weapons, Tony dealt with Stane, and he's all around a better person. Steve is a veteran who's helping take care of his best friend Bucky, who lost an arm. He does any freelance art work he can find and overworks himself because Steve's determined like that.
> 
> I tagged for dubious consent just to be on the safe side with this kink. Both characters are very much into each other and are more bothered by the timing than anything else.

Tony scrubs a hand over his face as he sits back in his very expensive, ergonomic office chair and laments his existence.

As an omega in a high, very public position, control has always been the key element in Tony’s life. Sure, there was a period in his twenties to mid thirties when he’d thrown that idea to the wind and done whatever the hell he’d wanted. Even then, though, he’d played the game of manipulating what the media saw and said about him. He had to control everything: his scent, sex drive, and most of all… his heats.

Which isn’t possible when he’s run out of his goddamn suppressants. He had dug through the workshop earlier, found nothing, and then remembered that he sometimes kept some in his rarely used office. So he came up here for a few meetings, hoping to grab his suppressants, only to find himself at 6 PM on a Friday with his heat coming on and not a prescription bottle in sight.

Needless to say, he isn’t in a good mood as he marches to the elevator.

“J, any issues clearing my schedule?”

“There was an interview that you were expected to participate in, Sir, but I’ve sent instructions to reschedule it.”

“Good.” Thank god he’s able to dodge that bullet. If anyone tries to make Tony sit in a room for yet another meeting, he will lose it. From what he can remember, he’s got a few hours before the symptoms get really annoying, but he’d rather not take any unnecessary risks.

Upon reaching the elevators, he impatiently jabs the down button and groans when he sees one elevator coming all the way up from the 40th floor. This is what he gets for building something with 96 floors. Naturally, Stark Tower’s elevators are fast and comfortable. Right now, though, with how Tony’s stomach is starting to cramp, he would jump out of a window if it would get him home faster instead of killing him.

He glances over to see a second elevator in the sublevels and the third out of service. “Remind me why I didn’t have a private elevator installed?” he asks his AI.

“If I recall, Sir,” JARVIS replies, “you consider them to be in poor taste.”

Tony groans again as he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fuck his good intentions. Seriously.

As he’s watching the numbers on the elevator rise, he notices his leg shaking and has to stop himself. Even worse, he can feel the first signs of his ass loosening up as it prepares to produce slick, and it’s driving him nuts. When the elevator finally arrives, he breathes a sigh of relief and practically dashes inside.

He mashes the garage sub basement and close door buttons at the same time and retreats to the far side of the car once the doors have closed. As the numbers count down, he turns to look at the gorgeous view of the city below through the tinted one-way glass of the elevator wall. Usually, he’d find the sight relaxing, but right now it’s hard to concentrate. Despite the building’s many air filters and perfectly controlled climate, he’s sweating more than usual. Tony reaches up to loosen his tie, but ends up just untying it and sticking it haphazardly into his suit jacket pocket.

He needs a cold shower. That, and a nice night with some of his favorites from his sex toy collection. As he’s thinking over which vibrator he’ll start with, the elevator starts slowing down. Glancing up at the number, he resists the urge to sigh. Fucking floor 52—he’s not even halfway to the garage.

Tony takes his phone out, pretending to look at it to avoid any interaction, until he catches a glimpse of his unexpected companion. He almost drops the phone and has to consciously restrain himself from gawking because _wow_ , since when did his company hire a total specimen like this guy? Tall, built, and definitely Tony’s type. He knows he would have remembered walking past this guy in the hallway—that hip to shoulder ratio _alone_. The guy’s shirt is clearly a size too small, and Tony isn’t sure how much longer those checkered sleeves can contain those biceps.

Needless to say, Tony wants to climb this guy like a tree. Not that he would, seeing as how Tony does _not_ date his employees. He decides to blame his oncoming heat for how all these thoughts are going right to his dick. And who knows, maybe this guy is a contractor working on the building? Which means he wouldn’t technically be an employee… Tony shakes his head as he slams the brakes on that train of thought. Shit like this is why he _hates_ his heats—that loss of control frightens him more than he’d care to admit.

Figures that on today, of all days, Tony runs into this mystery Adonis. Well, at least he has something for the spank bank when he gets home. Every cloud has a silver lining, and all that.

Tony starts to relax again and actually pays attention to his phone instead of the blond hottie on the other side of the car. That is, of course, when the whole elevator jerks to a sudden stop and the lights go out.

Well, _shit_.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Rogers,” the receptionist says sincerely. “I’m afraid something came up at the last second and the final portion of your interview today has been cancelled.”

Steve glances down at his khaki slacks and the old leather shoes he’d salvaged with leather restorer as he considers the man’s words. It isn’t the end of the world, but it’s definitely disappointing.

“Sorry for keeping you so long,” the man says with a sympathetic look. “We’ll be sure to call you as soon as we can reschedule.”

Steve finally gazes up at the man behind the desk. “Uh, sure. I appreciate the notice and all that.” He runs a hand through his carefully styled hair. “I’ll definitely be looking forward to hearing back from you guys.”

The receptionist smiles at that. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Rogers. Do you need to have your parking validated?”

Steve shakes his head. “Nah, I took the subway. I’ll just… see myself out.” He glances back toward the door to the office suite before he realizes he isn’t even sure which way that is. “How do I get back to the lobby, again?”

“Out the door, down the hall, and the elevators will be on your right,” the receptionist explains patiently.

Steve thanks the man before heading out of the room, his portfolio clutched tightly in his hand. Once the office door shuts behind him, he has to resist the urge to slump against the wall. Sarah Rogers, God rest her soul, would never have stood for her son slumping his shoulders just because of a little setback. Even if he feels like crap, he needs to hold his head high as he marches home.

Still, Steve can’t ignore the lingering sense of disappointment hanging over him. He had spent weeks preparing for this when he’d heard he’d made it to the final round. Bucky helped him drill interview questions until he could recite answers in his sleep. Getting a job at Stark Industries would be a dream come true—he’d be able to make rent far more reliably, and help his buddy Bucky out…

As he heads for the elevators, he tries to ignore the voice of doubt in the back of his mind, but he can’t. Maybe this is their way of letting him down nicely? Maybe they’ve picked another candidate already? Heck, maybe they decided they didn’t need the position after all and canceled it. He’s heard of companies doing that before. It’s a dick move, but definitely possible.

By the time he’s reached the elevators, he’s running on autopilot as various pessimistic scenarios continue to run through his mind. He’s imagining Bucky’s look of disappointment when the elevator arrives. As he steps through, he barely notices the other occupant in the corner, and presses the button for the lobby.

Steve starts mentally going through the bills for the month: what he can pay now and what he’ll have to defer yet again. Even if he somehow had gotten the job today, he probably wouldn’t have been able to start until next week. Who knows when his first paycheck would even clear? There’s most likely another long conversation with his landlord in his future. Sighing, he leans against the wall closest to the elevator panel.

The position gives him a view of the elevator’s other occupant. Some dude in an expensive-looking suit staring down at his equally expensive-looking phone. Not really a surprising sight, considering where he is, but there’s something about the guy that draws the eye. He’s kind of cute, too. Steve can hear Bucky’s voice in his head, teasing him about how he’s got a thing for clean-cut brunettes with a commanding presence. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Steve turns his attention to the elevator’s display counting down the floors.

Just as the display hits the 27th floor, it goes black. A fraction of a second later, the elevator comes to an abrupt stop, making Steve almost stumble.

...That can’t be good.

* * *

 

Tony wastes no time getting in contact with JARVIS on his phone. He isn’t exactly happy with what the AI is telling him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he says as he slaps his forehead and lets his head fall back against the glass wall.

“Uh… are you okay?”

Tony glances up from his phone to see blondie staring at him from the other side of the elevator. Even in the dim emergency lights the man’s blue eyes are striking. Tony feels like he could get lost in them; maybe over a romantic dinner before riding the guy like a V8 engine.

He has to mentally shake himself before answering. He’s letting himself think with his dick already, which can’t be a good sign. “Yeah, just… not happy with all this.” He gestures at everything around them. “Apparently a transformer just blew.”

Blondie’s eyebrows draw together adorably. “That’s what took out the power?”

“Yeah. This isn’t your usual blackout. It’s city-level.” Tony glances out at the cityscape, which is unsurprisingly darker than it was a few minutes ago. “Emergency crews will be busy taking care of lots of situations like our own.”

The guy leans back against the wall and sighs. “So we’re gonna be here for awhile?”

Tony shrugs. “Looks like it.”

The man frowns and runs a hand through his nicely styled hair. “Figures.”

Tony knows that resigned tone all too well. “Some bullshit, huh?”

“Yeah…” Blondie says, sounding resigned to his fate. “I was already having a hell of a day. Guess this is par for the course.”

Tony can’t help laughing. “I know the feeling.”

That gets him a smile, and _wow_. It’s almost like that smile alone could light up the dim space. Tony blinks a few times, dazed. Fuck this oncoming heat. It’s starting to mess with his head. He can feel the sweat soaking through his shirt and starts removing his jacket. Might as well—with the power out the air conditioning is off. Once he’s got it off, he finds Blondie staring at him.

“You, uh… work here?”

Tony raises a skeptical eyebrow. Does this guy really not know who he is? Judging by the man’s wide-eyed expression, he really doesn’t. “Yes, I work here.” Now that Tony thinks about it, though… “Have I seen you before?”

Blondie shakes his head. “Probably not. I’m, uh… I was here for an interview.”

“Oh, huh.” That explains things, then. “Hope it went well,” Tony adds sincerely.

The man glances away before answering, “It got cut short at the last second, actually.” He shrugs. “Hoping to get called back soon, though.”

Tony’s not sure what to say. What would Pepper want him to say to encourage someone who wants to work at the company? “You should be good. HR’s always on top of stuff like that.”

“That’s good to know…” Blondie sighs and slumps further against the wall. He glances up at Tony. “How was it when you started here?”

“Ah?” Tony is caught off-guard and has to stifle a laugh. “Well, uh… it was different for me, I guess.”

“Oh, well… I’ll try to remain optimistic.” The guy’s gaze drops to the floor. Like this, he bears a striking resemblance to a kicked puppy.

Tony actually feels bad for the guy. Not just because he’s a total hottie, though he is _definitely_ that, but because he seems like a nice enough person. If Tony was in a better state of mind, he’d appreciate it more. Right now, though, there’s other things about the man he appreciates. Tony’s eyes drift to the man’s slacks and he can’t help wondering what this guy is packing. It’s gotta be proportional, right?

This time, Tony does shake his head. Shit, did his heats always start out like this? Was it always this bad on the first day? It’s been so long since he had a natural heat, he can’t even remember.

“Hey, you okay?” The man drops his portfolio and steps towards Tony with genuine concern in his eyes. He takes two steps before stopping in his tracks and starts glancing around before focusing his gaze on Tony.

“Is there something on my face?” Tony asks.

The man shakes his head. “No, it’s just… are you sure you’re okay? You smell like...”

“Huh?” He can’t be so obvious already on the first day of his heat, can he? Usually his cologne does the job of masking just about anything he puts out. That and the building’s air filters…

Tony’s eyes widen in realization. _Oh, shit._

With the power out, the building’s state-of-the-art air filtration system isn’t working either. Even then, Tony didn’t think he’d be _that_ obvious.

The man must mistake Tony’s look of horror for distress because he steps closer. “You look like you’re running a fever.”

Before Tony can say anything else, the man’s hand is on his shoulder. That’s when Tony’s hit with an all too familiar scent: deep and musky with an undercurrent of something unique.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

On top of everything else, his elevator companion is an _alpha_. A wave of discomfort hits him hard, the stomach cramps from earlier getting worse, and he leans against the wall for support. His vision starts to blur, and the cramps eventually settle into a deep ache in his gut. What the hell? This feels like what he’d expect from the second day of his heat, not the gradual build up of the first day that he remembers. This is why he despises his heats—they’re a battle against his own biology.

* * *

 

Steve almost immediately regrets stepping into this man’s personal space because he’s hit with an intense wave of sweet omega scent. Oh God, how did he not notice before? The man smells like an omega in his second or third day of its heat. He takes a step back and hesitates.

The man is attractive, there’s no doubt about that. Under different circumstances, like at a bar, Steve might’ve gone for it. Like this, though? It doesn’t seem right.

“Oh, uh…” Steve’s nostrils flare involuntarily, which only draws in more of the sweet aroma. Warmth quickly builds up in his cock and then spreads to the rest of his body. “S-sorry?”

“Ugh…” The omega doubles over and slumps to the floor.

Steve knows he should stay away, but he can’t bring himself to. Even when he closes his eyes, it’s like every other sense is pointing a dozen arrows at the omega. He feels like an animal trapped in a cage. When he opens his eyes, the man is curled over himself.

“Hey… do you need some help?” Steve winces at how rough his voice comes out.

The man slowly raises his head, and his eyes lock with Steve’s. Even in the dim lighting, Steve can see how much the man’s eyes are dilated, the brown almost completely taken over by black. Steve can sympathize—he can only imagine how obviously his own scent betrays his interest. He’s been sweating heavily ever since he first caught a whiff of the omega. It’s almost like he’s going into rut, which would be ridiculous. He can count how many times that’s happened on one hand.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?” the man asks quietly.

“Um, I’m not sure.” Steve glances around, as though that’ll help him. “You said the problem’s pretty bad, right? So probably at least an hour or two.”

The man throws his head back and moans. “ _Fuck_ , you’re right.”

Steve’s eyes are drawn to the omega’s throat and how it bobs. He can’t help wondering how the skin there tastes. He licks his lips. “Can I do anything to help? I—” Steve cuts himself off when he realizes how suggestive that sounds.

“I don’t even fucking care anymore,” the omega says, his face slack with arousal. “You know what? I _can_ think of how you can help me out.” His lips turn up in a suggestive smile.

Steve hesitates. “That’s probably the hormones talking. I can… move back to the other wall if you want.” And he would, even if his dick is a hot brand throbbing in his pants. Even as thoughts of claiming this omega sneak into his thoughts.

The omega shakes his head. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking about jumping you since you got on here,” he admits, voice raspy. “If I’m gonna go into heat, then I’m damn well gonna enjoy it.” His gaze flicks up to Steve. “Come on, I can smell how badly you want me.”

Steve huffs out a nervous laugh, as he feels the back of his neck flush. “I can’t help it…?”

“I don’t blame you.” He winks, and then his gaze drops lower. “Damn, you must be huge.”

Steve’s flush spreads to his cheeks. It’s not just the hormones that are to blame. “I… I’m not sure if we should—”

“You’re clean?” the man asks, suddenly.

Steve blinks a few times before nodding.

“You realize I’m trusting your word here, right?”

Steve nods. “I… I know. I mean, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

The man’s gaze is piercing as he seems to look for something in Steve’s expression. “The way I see it: I want you, and you smell like you want me, so…” His voice is firm; completely unlike a stereotypical omega, as he says, “So get over here and fuck me, already.”

Steve considers the man’s offer. Ruts aren’t exactly pleasant spent alone. And, well, if he’s offering… “You’re really sure?”

“Very sure,” the man answers. He bares his throat again, but this time Steve can tell it’s deliberate—an omega showing submission to entice an alpha.

The whole situation feels surreal as Steve closes the distance between them. He reaches down for the first button on his shirt, hesitating. He looks down to see that the other man is already working on his belt. His mind made up, Steve quickly unbuttons his shirt and untucks it from his pants. He wastes no time removing it and then moving onto his undershirt. The whole time, he can smell the sweet scent ripening in response to his own arousal.

By the time Steve starts on his belt, his gaze drifts down to find a truly tantalizing sight: the omega on his back, his legs bent in the air and his pants halfway off. A fresh wave of omega scent—sweet and floral, with the added tanginess of slick—hits Steve. He’s reminded of how he’s been in a fairly long dry spell as far as dating and sex go. The last thing he imagined when he walked into this building for an interview was that he’d put an end to that dry spell tonight.

Steve undoes the button on his pants and starts on the zipper but stops, feeling sheepish.

“What’re you waiting for?” the omega asks, his tone taunting.

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Right…” he says more to  himself as he settles on his knees. Like this, he has an even better view—the man’s thighs glisten with slick as he holds his now bare legs up, his pants and underwear tossed aside. His cock is rock hard against his stomach. The sight gets Steve to hurry up, wasting no more time getting his zipper down. Finally going for his boxer briefs, Steve lets out a groan as he frees his cock. There’s already the first signs of his knot at his base—Steve can feel it throbbing steadily.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” the omega groans. “You do _not_ disappoint.”

Steve laughs nervously. Here he is, turned on out of his mind, and this guy is still making him feel self-conscious. “Gee, I’m starting to think you only like me for one thing.”

The other man lets out what sounds like a giggle. “You’re wrong about that. I just met you today and I can already tell you have a winning personality.” He smiles up at Steve.

Laughing even harder now, Steve shakes his head. “You’re something else, um…”

The omega rolls his eyes at him. “Ya know, if we’re gonna do this, we might as well be on a first name basis at the very least, huh?” He raises himself on his elbows and offers Steve a lopsided smile. “I’m Tony. You?”

“Steve.” Once again, Steve is reminded of how surreal this all is.

“Nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand, but we’re kind of past that aren’t we?” Before Steve can answer, Tony starts to turn over. Once he’s on all fours, he glances back at Steve with a sultry grin. “Well? Do you need a formal invitation?”

“O-oh…” Steve hears himself say in response. Like this, there’s no question about what the intention is. Tony’s entrance already looks a bit loose and ready—like he’s well into his heat. Steve distantly wonders how Tony got through the day like this. The question hardly matters to him as he moves closer, however. All he can think about is sliding into that slick heat. He settles his hands on Tony’s ass.

“Ah, yeah, that’s it. I am so fucking ready for you, Steve.” Tony pushes back into his touch. “You like what you see?”

“Yeah…” Steve answers absently, as he trails his fingers down Tony’s ass to the back of his thighs. “Liking it a lot.” He moves his hands back up and squeezes the firm cheeks a bit. That earns him a nice, long moan as a fresh coat of slick rushes out of Tony’s entrance. “You’re so perfect,” Steve blurts out without even thinking about it.

He can’t remember the last time he’s been this turned on during his first time with someone. He barely even knows this guy, yet all he can think of is burying his dick inside him. Like he’s been waiting his whole life for this moment. His hand trembles a bit as he moves his thumb to pull at Tony’s hole, which gives nicely as Steve pushes inside. He pulls back out and pushes two fingers inside instead, enjoying Tony’s hitching breath as he stretches him.

“You’re killing me here, Steve,” Tony grumbles. “ _Fuck_ me, already.”

Steve smiles to himself. “And so impatient, too.” He lines himself up and pushes in slowly before Tony can complain further.

Throwing his head back, Steve moans as the overwhelming warmth envelops his cock; it’s almost enough to make him come right away. He moves his hands to Tony’s hips and grips hard as he starts to push all the way in. Steve closes his eyes without thinking as he focuses on how Tony feels all around him: his slick inner walls are loose enough to make the slide easy, yet tight enough to provide some wonderful friction.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Tony says breathlessly. He pushes back against Steve on his next thrust and they both moan in unison.

As Steve continues to fuck into Tony and the quiet elevator fills with the sounds of slick skin against skin, he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Tony’s hole feels like it was made for his cock. It’s the best sex he’s ever had, but dialed up to eleven.

“You’re perfect for me, Tony, so perfect,” he repeats as he speeds up his thrusts. His balls are already drawing up, both heavy and tight as they brush against Tony’s ass. “I’m so close. God, Tony, you feel so fucking good.”

Steve feels Tony’s inner walls start to contract around his cock and distantly realizes that Tony must have reached his climax. Undeterred, Steve continues to chase his own pleasure, enjoying the added stimulation as he rolls his hips. It doesn’t take much longer after that—he cries out as he comes hard inside Tony.

Waves of pleasure light up every nerve, and Steve lets himself be carried along. By the time he comes back to himself, his ears are ringing and he doesn’t even realize his eyes are closed until he opens them to find that he’s bent over Tony. Steve can feel each pulse of his knot throughout his whole body like each is its own orgasm. Somehow, he’s still coming inside Tony. He groans against Tony’s skin as his brain tries to make sense of the overwhelming input—like he’s slowly settling back into his body. Eventually, he realizes that his arms are now wrapped around Tony’s chest.

“Mmm, you’re heavy,” he hears Tony say, as though from the end of a tunnel.

Steve thinks he manages to mumble out something that could be a ‘sorry’ before pulling back. It’s an odd sensation, with his whole body feeling so light. He nearly loses his balance because his hips are moving of their own accord. Dizzy, he gazes down to find his knot fully inside Tony. Heat radiates from where they’re connected to the rest of his body.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans as the constant current of pleasure hits another peak. He has to grab the railing by his side to hold himself up. He’s never felt anything like this before, even during one of his rare ruts. It’s like he’s losing his mind, and the more he gives in, the more he enjoys it. “Y-you okay?” he asks.

“Mmhmm,” Tony answers faintly. “Just… so full.”

One hand on the railing, Steve leans forward and moves his other hand down to Tony’s stomach and—oh, oh God. There’s an unmistakable curve to his belly, the skin taut and tender. Steve always comes a lot, even for an alpha, but this much is a hell of a lot more than usual. Like his body can’t get enough of Tony and has to keep going, keep filling his omega—claiming him. As Steve’s hand moves over the warm, distended area, he’s overcome with a wave of possessiveness. He leans forward over Tony’s back, bringing his hand down to embrace him.

“God, Tony. You really are full.” He pushes his hand against Tony’s swollen belly, and Tony’s answering moan is music to his ears. “You’re taking me so well. Such a good omega. Letting me fill you up like this.” His omega. His perfect, wonderful omega.

“More,” Tony gasps.

“ _Tony_.” Steve can’t help it, his hips push forward with more force as he closes his eyes. There’s nothing he wants more in this moment than to fill Tony with his spend—until he looks pregnant with it, until anyone who sees him will know, without a doubt, that he’s Steve’s.

They stay there for awhile, Steve gently rolling his hips as his cock continues pumping come into Tony. His knot shows no signs of going down, but Steve can’t bring himself to care; he feels high on pleasure. Tony’s words are mixed with moans as he tells Steve how good his knot feels, how full he feels, until his words slur into incoherence. Every now and then, Tony comes again—the way he ripples around Steve’s cock like Tony’s body is milking his come out of him, unable to get enough.

* * *

 

Tony pushes his forehead against the glass wall of the elevator, though it’s now long since warmed from the heat baking off of his body. He’s burning up from the inside out, every nerve in his body lit up with pleasure. The weight of Steve’s come sitting in his gut is a constant reminder of how closely they’re connected.

He pushes back into Steve’s embrace and lets out a content sigh. Steve mumbles something into his ear, and before Tony knows it, the world is shifting around him until, disoriented, he finds himself in Steve’s lap. They’re sitting on Tony’s discarded jacket, he realizes. His legs are covered by Steve’s discarded shirt, keeping them warm. Steve wraps his arms around Tony in a strong embrace.

“Such a good omega,” he murmurs as he pushes his face into the juncture of Tony’s shoulder and neck, nuzzling him.

Tony sinks into Steve’s embrace. He can’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed. Relaxed and… safe. Being connected to Steve like this just feels so _right_ , somehow. Like he’s found something he never even realized he’d been missing in the first place.

“Mmm, yeah…” Tony agrees.

He groans when one of Steve’s hands moves down to the swell of his stomach. Feeling Steve’s hands over the stretched skin is deeply satisfying. Eventually, Tony brings one of his hands up to place over Steve’s. Steve hums into Tony’s neck. He sounds as content as Tony feels. He’s not sure how long they spend like that. Steve’s knot is still going strong and Tony’s tired cock throbs pleasantly from where it sits against the jut of his round belly.

Eventually, a crackling noise brings Tony out of his haze somewhat. He’s confused at first until he glances toward the elevator panel.

“Mr. Stark?” A voice calls out.

Tony blinks a few times. Right. He’s stuck in an elevator. Which is a bad thing. People are coming to rescue them.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he calls out.

“This is the New York Fire Department. We’re preparing to get you out. Is there anyone else in there with you?”

Before Tony can answer, he hears a growl right next to his ear. He turns his head to see that Steve is glaring at the elevator panel.

He reaches over to pat Steve’s arm. “Calm down, honey.” He winces at the overly familiar endearment before adding, “They’re gonna get us out of here.”

“Won’t let them have you,” Steve murmurs into his neck.

Fondness washes through Tony. Steve’s possessiveness is kind of adorable. His fond thoughts are cut off by Steve shifting slightly, which pushes his knot against Tony’s prostate. He can’t help moaning.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. There’s uh, one other person. But uh…” Steve’s nuzzling his neck again. “Can you give us ten minutes?”

* * *

 

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning outside and usually Steve would’ve gone out jogging by now. Instead, he’s lying on the couch and trying not to think about just how screwed he is.

His life is over. There’s no other way to look at things. He sighs into the art supplies catalog he has draped over his face. He’d been tempted to do a Google search for ‘so you went for an interview and ended up fucking the CEO?’ but had a feeling that wouldn’t lead him anywhere useful.

Steve resists the urge to groan because the memory of yesterday evening is fresh in his mind. The base of his cock throbs at the thought of that perfect omega heat around him. So far, the only thing that’s stopped him from jerking off to memories of fucking Mr. Stark is the accompanying guilt.

Eventually, he hears Bucky stomping around the kitchenette behind him like a disgruntled bear—which means it’s almost afternoon. He hears the fridge open and close, then the sound of Bucky slowly making breakfast. Part of Steve wants to help him, considering Bucky’s not wearing his prosthetic today, but then he hears footsteps getting closer.

“Did the interview go _that_ badly?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Steve mumbles from under the magazine.

“I heard you get in late last night, punk. I thought you just got stuck in an elevator? That’s what you said in your text.”

“Something like that.”

He’s not prepared for when Bucky snatches the magazine away from his face.

“Pretty sure your Ma always told you to look at people when you’re talking to ‘em.” Bucky raises an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

Steve just groans and curls up further against the armrest, hiding his face in the couch cushions.

“Wow.” Bucky sounds honestly surprised. “This is worse than when you and Peggy broke up, isn’t it?”

“Leave me alone, Buck,” Steve tries.

Much to his horror, Steve feels the couch dip with additional weight.

“Nope. You never let me mope around when I felt like shit. Gotta return the favor.” He grasps Steve’s leg tightly. “So, what’s up?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I’m not gonna be mad at you if you didn’t get the job, man. I mean, I know more than anyone how hard you worked for it. But sometimes these things don’t work out, you know?”

“They had to reschedule the last part of the interview.”

There’s a pause. “...Oh. Is that all? I mean, they’ll call you back, right?”

“At this point? Probably not.” Steve thinks back to what Tony, or rather, Mr. Stark’s assistant had told him on the car ride back home. She’d seemed understanding about the whole thing, and sure, sometimes crazy shit like this happens. Mr. Stark was adamant that everything was consensual, which it was… but still. How could he start working at the company after that? How could he even go back into that building? “Definitely not,” he corrects.

Bucky huffs out a breath, sounding annoyed. “Okay, there is definitely something you aren’t telling me, here. You mind clueing me in? Something happened after the not-interview?” Bucky shakes Steve’s foot. “Come on, man. You know you can tell me anything.”

Sighing, Steve finally uncurls and starts to sit up. He still can’t bring himself to look Bucky in the eye, though. Instead, he focuses on the crappy wallpaper on the opposite wall. “I know I can, Buck. It’s just… this is really goddamned stupid, okay?”

“Steve. Come on. How long have we known each other? Nothing is dumber than some of the shit we’ve done.”

Steve puts his face in his hands as he rests his elbows on his lap. “Fiiiine. But I need to eat something first.”

He ends up telling Bucky the whole story over breakfast, while Bucky’s eyes get progressively wider. He’s not sure what to expect once he finishes.

“Holy shit, you got it on with _the_ Tony Stark?!” Bucky slaps the table with his hand. “I never would’ve guessed the guy was an omega!”

“Buck,” Steve says, deadpan.

“What?” Bucky shrugs. “You said he was fine with it. I don’t see the problem. Is it kind of random? Yeah. But I mean, shit like that happens. You hear it on the news sometimes.”

Steve narrows his eyes at him. “You really think I want my life to be like the news?”

“You could do with some excitement,” Bucky points out. “You’ve been running yourself ragged, man. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“It’s not that bad…”

Bucky sighs. “Oh, please. I see how hard you work. Don’t think I don’t appreciate what you do for me. But come on, Steve. Everyone deserves a break.”

“Having sex in an elevator isn’t exactly a _break_ ,” Steve grumbles.

Bucky leans across the table with a grin. “Oh yeah? I’ve known you forever, man.” He grins. “Don’t think I missed how hot and bothered you got when you were telling me what happened.”

Covering his face with his hands, Steve practically croaks, “Buck… come on…”

Bucky laughs. “Come on, let’s be honest. I’ve seen him on TV. He _is_ pretty damn hot.”

Steve agrees, but he’d rather not give Bucky more fuel. He pushes away from the table and stands up. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

As Steve’s heading for his room, he hears Bucky call out, “Go get ‘em, Stevie!”

* * *

 

“You’re shitting me,” Tony says as he idly swirls the tumbler of whiskey in his hand. “There’s an explanation for whatever the hell happened in that elevator?” He finally looks up to find his friend Bruce glancing at him over the top of his glasses from the couch a few feet away.

Now that Tony thinks about it, it’s hard to believe that all this only happened a little over a day ago. The only thing reminding him is the echo of the absolutely amazing post-coital buzz. That and the lovely finger-shaped bruises on his waist.

Just thinking about it gets him hard, though he’s doing a lot better now. Pepper, taking pity on him, made sure to contact his doctor and get something that could help him in the meantime. So while he’s still on his heat, the symptoms aren’t so bad that he’s like a neon sign for alphas. Besides, Bruce is an omega, too, and Tony can never deny having him over when he’s in town.

“It’s a fairly recent discovery, according to the medical journals I’ve been reading,” Bruce explains. “And I mean, people always had their own lay theories about the phenomenon.”

Tony shrugs. “Alpha and omega soulmate pairs? Always sounded ridiculous to me.”

“And it _is_ ,” Bruce clarifies, looking a bit annoyed. “I’m not saying that the alpha you met was your soulmate or anything like that. Just that, going by what you described to me, the two of you are highly chemically compatible.”

“Thus why my heat kicked up into high gear and the poor guy was sent into a rut?”

Bruce nods. “It’s very similar to what the studies I’ve read described. Accelerated heats, alphas going into rut in a shockingly short amount of time…”

Tony thinks back to how good it had felt to be connected to Steve, his knot tying them together as he’d continued to come inside of him—okay, he is _definitely_ getting distracted. He forces himself to finish off his whiskey, feeling it burn on the way down.

“You okay, Tony?” Bruce stands up, heading towards the bar.

Tony sets the glass down and rubs at his eyes. “I’m fine. It’s just… what’s the probability that I run into a super compatible alpha?”

Bruce sits down at the stool on the other side and reaches for his bottle of water. “Honestly? Pretty low. But not impossible.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “Is this person the only person in the whole world who I’m super compatible with? Or what?”

“Who knows?” Bruce takes a sip of his water. “No one’s even sure what the evolutionary purpose of this would be, let alone if someone could have multiple super compatible partners.”

“Well, could’ve done worse, I guess,” Tony mumbles to himself. Steve was pretty damned hot. It wasn’t like they’d talked much, but he’d _seemed_ like a nice enough person. “Not a soulmate?” he repeats before he can stop himself.

Bruce gives him a lopsided smile. “Not a soulmate. Though you could look at it that way if it makes you feel better.”

Tony can’t help laughing. “You know, you seemed to take the whole situation in stride.”

Bruce shrugs. “I mean, there’s always cases of alphas and omegas getting a bit too enthusiastic when stuck in a confined space for too long. And you said it was consensual, so…”

Tony nods. “Yeah, it was… though I think I spooked the guy afterward.”

“What? Because he didn’t know who you were?”

“Yeah…” Tony glances toward one of the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse. That alpha is somewhere out there in the city, and Tony can’t stop thinking about him. “I sent him home with Pepper, but you know how I tend to intimidate people.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh? I don’t recall ever being intimidated by you.”

Tony’s gaze flicks over to Bruce. “Probably because you stopped giving a damn ages ago.”

Laughing, Bruce shakes his head. “Life’s too short—that’s the philosophy I’ve settled on.”

Tony couldn’t blame him, considering what he knows about Bruce’s past. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something.”

“Like I said,” Bruce repeats. He reaches across the table to pat Tony on the arm. “Life is too short. I’ve never really known you to be the risk-averse type.”

Tony looks down at Bruce’s hand, then across the table. Meeting Bruce’s eyes, he admits, “Yeah, you’re right.”

* * *

 

Steve puts down the paint brush and scrubs a hand over his face. He’s running up against a deadline, but he’s run into a block he just can’t seem to get past. Glancing over at the clock, Steve realizes it’s starting to get late. He gets up, stretches, and heads out of his room-slash-studio for a drink.

That’s when he hears a knock at the door. He stops for a moment before deciding to ignore it. Bucky’s out with their friends tonight, which makes it more likely to be a solicitor or some overly eager proselytizer.

He’s halfway through his glass of water when he hears the knock again; this time far more insistent. Annoyed, he sets the glass down and heads for the door. He undoes the locks and opens the door, getting ready to chase off whichever idiot has decided to stop by his door on a Friday night.

What he doesn’t expect is a handsomely dressed stranger in rose-tinted sunglasses leaning against his door frame.

“Oh thank god,” he says as he reaches up to take off his shades. “Was worried I had the wrong address.”

Once the shades are off, Steve realizes who it is. “Mr. Stark?!”

The man gives him a bright smile that lights up his devastatingly handsome face. “The one and only.”

Steve glances down briefly at his paint-stained shirt and jeans. He wasn’t exactly expecting a guest. “W-what are you doing here?”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure we’re on a first name basis by now.” Tony nods in the direction of Steve’s apartment. “Mind if I sit down? Took me a bit to find your place.”

Steve blinks a few times as the words register. He steps back and gestures to the couch that serves as the divider between the kitchenette and living room. “Sure. If you don’t mind the mess…”

Tony walks past him and heads for the couch. As Steve watches him, he can’t help but notice how ridiculous Tony looks in the backdrop of his apartment. His sharp button-up shirt and slacks combo clashes against the dull wallpaper. Even his shiny, no doubt expensive shoes look wrong on the old, fading carpet.

“This is comfy,” Tony says in a cheerful tone after sitting down on the couch. He raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Well? I don’t bite, I swear.” Tony gives Steve a smile, all white, straight teeth.

Steve quickly locks the door and then joins Tony on the couch. He’s hit with a sense of déja vu—this whole situation feels as surreal as everything in the elevator did. Just thinking back to it makes Steve’s face warm. He’s been trying not to think about it all week. And now he’s sitting next to the man, though thankfully without the overwhelming omega scent accompanying him.

“So, um…” Steve’s not sure of what to say. “You looked me up?”

At that, Tony actually looks somewhat bashful as he glances away briefly. “Well… it’s my fault that your interview got cut short. So I figured an in-person apology was the least I could do.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “What?”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “I was in a hurry to get home and canceled everything on my schedule for the rest of the day.” He looks down at his hands in his lap. “Of course, I totally forgot that I was supposed to sit in on an interview with marketing.”

“I… huh.” Steve’s not sure what to think. It’s not like he’s angry. He hadn’t really expected to hear back from them, all things considered. “I mean, it’s not a big deal. It happens, right?” He turns toward Tony.

Tony shakes his head. “Wouldn’t have happened if I’d been on top of my shit.” He turns to Steve, looking into his eyes steadily. “So I just wanted to say I’m sorry about all that.”

Steve laughs nervously. “It’s not a big deal, Mr. Sta… er, Tony. I’m starting to think that maybe…” He runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t apply for the position after all.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Steve turns to face Tony. “You agree with me?!”

Tony shrugs. “Well, yeah. Pretty sure there’s a bunch of rules about not dating employees.” One corner of his mouth turns up.

For a second, Steve’s confused. And then the meaning of Tony’s words hit him. “Are you seriously asking me out?”

Tony looks genuinely surprised. “Yeah?”

Steve’s speechless. “After everything I… did?”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him. “Everything _we_ did, you mean?”

“I…” Steve’s not even sure how to bring this up.

“Steve,” Tony cuts in. “That was some of the best sex I’ve had in my life.” He waves his hand as though to dismiss any of Steve’s worries. “You seem like a great guy. Great nesting instincts, too.”

Steve sits back against the couch cushions. “You really want to date me?” He gestures between the two of them.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” He glances around the apartment. “But if you don’t mind, I’d rather we go back to my place. If you are interested.”

Steve’s gaze flicks up to Tony. He looks relaxed despite how out of place he is on the old couch. It’s still hard to believe he’s serious. Part of Steve wonders if he’s dreaming. As he’s considering his reply, he remembers what Bucky said a week ago.

He sits up a bit. “Sure. Just let me change into something else.”

Tony’s face lights up and it’s the most beautiful thing Steve’s seen. It’s something all of the press pictures never seem to be able to capture: how his eyes light up and his laugh lines appear. Steve could get used to this sight.

“Take your time!” Tony lies back in the couch, looking as comfortable—as if he lived there.

Steve stands up. He hesitates for a moment before giving Tony what he hopes is a sultry smile and asks, “How about you join me?”

Eyes wide, Tony sits up straight. “Oh, hell yes.”

Steve holds out his hand, smiling wide when Tony takes it. Bucky’s right, maybe he could use a ‘break.’

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I also had to use this as an excuse for more come inflation ;) A/B/O needs more come inflation!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
